Dark Ancients
The Dark Ancients are a group of ancient evils that were sealed away many years ago by the dinosaurs, and the main antagonists of Power Rangers Dino-Myte. History The Dark Ancients were a group of powerful beings evolved separately from the rest of the species on earth. It is unknown how they evolved exactly, but it is inferred that they may have come about as a result of a previous cataclysmic event. The Dark Ancients began a conquest for world domination, killing off many resistant creatures and subjecting the rest to an iron fist rule. The dinosaurs, the most powerful beings at the time and the protectors of the world, fought back against the Dark Ancients in a great battle. At some point, an ancient weapon caused the dinosaurs' extinction. However, the weapon was able to seal away the Dark Ancients, with ground zero being their tomb. At some point, a group of archaeologists, including the father of Tristan Bell, discovered the Dark Ancients sealing tomb, and accidentally released the last of the Dark Ancients. Tyrannius, the leader of the Dark Ancients, possessed a dinosaur fossil the archaeologists had, and regained physical form. He then proceeded to kill all the archaeologists and set off to revive the rest of his companions. List of Dark Ancients * Tyrannius: The leader of the Dark Ancients, and the first to be revived in the modern world. He possessed a bag of dinosaur fossils collected by archaeologists that released him, and he gained a skeletal/reptilian physical form. He wields a giant bony sword and can fire blasts of dark energy from his hands and mouth. He can also use this dark energy to create Evolvo's. * Doubletooth: A strength-obsessed smilodon-like general. He was revived by Tyrannius not long after his initial awakening, possessing a smilodon fossil. He wields dual teeth-like blades, and can wield dark energy to fire beam slashes and create Evolvo's. * Sabilla: A sly and cunning insect-like general. She was revived after Doubletooth and possessed an ancient insect fossil. Her hand can transform into a stinger that can inject enemies with a paralyzing poison, and she can wield dark energy to create swarms of insects and create Evolvo's. * Carnape: A vicious and powerful ape-like general. He can fire powerful blasts from his fists, and also wields a large club. He was revived after Sabilla, and he possessed an ancient human fossil. He can utilize dark energy to increase his strength and create Evolvo's. * Slinkers: Simple worm-like foot soldiers. They wield an assortment of weapons, from swords to crossbows to clubs to spears. They are mass-produced from dark energy. * Armorgs: Strong reptilian foot soldiers. They wield axes and claws. They are created from dark energy. * Evolvo's: Monsters created from dark energy being infused into an object. Evolvo's look like the creation object combined with an animal. After destruction, Evolvo's can utilize dark energy and grow in size. ** Spraycoil: A snake/hose Evolvo that can fire blasts from his hose arm. He was the first monster created and destroyed by the T-Rex-Myte Zord. ** Slacker: A sloth/recliner Evolvo that is immune to normal attacks. Destroyed by the Dino-Myte Megazord. ** Armawheelo: An armadillo/wheel Evolvo that can curl himself up into a wheel and move around at high speeds. He was created by Doubletooth to distract the other rangers while he battled the Blue Ranger. Destroyed by the Dino-Myte Megazord. ** Zappa: A crocodile/jumper cable Evolvo that can fire electricity from his hands. He was sent to shut down the city's power to draw out the Rangers so Tyrannius and Doubletooth could attack them. Destroyed by the Dino-Myte Megazord. ** Wigopus: An octopus/wig Evolvo that can extend her hair-like tentacles. She was created by Tyrannius to capture one of the Rangers. She succeeded to capture the Pink-Ranger before being destroyed by the White and Pink Rangers. She is then finished off by the Plesio-Myte Megazord ** Porcupin: A porcupine/pincushion Evolvo. He can attack with needle-like claws and can fire needles from his back. Destroyed by the Dino-Myte Megazord. ** Crosshare: A rabbit/sniper Evolvo. He has a sniper rifle for a right hand, and can flip down his ears like sniper goggles. Destroyed by the Stego-Myte Megazord. ** Scissack: A crab/scissors Evolvo that can cut through anything, even at a distance. Destroyed by the Tricera-Myte Megazord. ** Hogmaw: A pig/dentures Evolvo that can chew and eat just about anything. He was created by Sabilla and nearly succeeded in eating through the Ranger's HQ's outer defense before being destroyed. He is finished off by the Stego-Tricera-Mtye Megazord. ** Swellog: A swallow/cuckoo-clock Evolvo that can attack with extendable limbs. He works alongside Peaclock. He is destroyed by the Ptera-Myte Megazord. ** Peaclock: A peacock/clock Evolvo that can manipulate time. He works alongside Swellog. He is destroyed by the Ptera-Myte Megazord. ** Catterwail: A cat/megaphone Evolvo that can fire sonic blasts from his mouth and hands. He fights the Red Ranger and nearly succeeds in defeating him before being destroyed by the new Gold-Ranger. He is destroyed by the Ankylo-Myte Zord and the Ptera-Myte Megazord. ** Mantask: A praying mantis/Swiss Army Knife Evolvo that attacks with arm-blades. He is destroyed by the Shino-Myte Megazord. ** Rosarond: A rose/canvas Evolvo that can fire blasts of paint and can trap people within her paintings. She is destroyed by the Shino-Myte and Dino-Myte Megazords. ** Chill Chimes: A jellyfish/windchimes Evolvo that can freeze people with his pipe-like tentacles. Destroyed by the Mega-Myte Megazord ** Stitchray: A stingray/quilt Evolvo that can attack with a whip-like tail and can entrap people within his body. He is sent out by Carnape to capture the Gold Ranger so he could destroy him. Destroyed by the Mega-Myte Megazord. ** Fortissimole: A mole/boombox Evolvo that can dig through the ground at tremendous speed. Destroyed by the Shino-Myte Megazord. * Advanced Evolvo's: Special Evolvo's created through a ritual that infused them with even more dark energy, making these Evolvo's stronger. ** Hellion: A lion/burner Evolvo that can shoot fire from his claws and mane. Destroyed by the Mega-Myte Megazord. ** Pourtoise: A tortoise/pipe Evolvo that can shoot jets of water from his pipe-like fingers and can shield himself with his manhole-like shell. Destroyed by the Shino-Myte Megazord. ** Shovelshell: A snail/shovel Evolvo that can shoot people with a sticky slime. Destroyed by the Plesio-Myte and Shino-Myte Megazord. ** Whirlwing: A falcon/airplane Evolvo that can fire gusts of wind from his hands and create small tornados. Destroyed by the Sky-Myte Megazord. * Mythic Evolvo's: Ancient Evolvo's created in the time of the dinosaurs but sealed away during the extinction event. They are later revived by Tyrannius to fight the Rangers. ** Dragost: A dragon/telescope Evolvo that can fire lasers. Destroyed by the Mega-Myte Megazord. ** Krakking: A kraken/firecracker Evolvo that can attack with explosives. Destroyed by the Wild-Myte Megazord. ** Unihorn: A unicorn/trumpet Evolvo that can hypnotize people using music. Destroyed by the Shino-Myte Megazord. Category:Power Rangers Dino-Myte